This invention relates to collapsible shelters; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved shelter which can be adjustably tensioned at its peak and corner sections so as to be more durable and highly dependable in use.
Collapsible shelters of the type having an awning with corner legs and center peak assemblies are in widespread use for trade shows, exhibits, lawn parties and the like. Typically, the shelters can be constructed in various sizes according to the area and height to be covered and are generally characterized by having an upper canvas awning with scissor-like truss sections between the legs and center peak so that the shelters can be easily erected and collapsed into a compact unit which can either be stored or transported from place to place. A problem often confronting users of such shelters is the wear and tear on the awnings particularly under inclement weather conditions; and, unless the awning structure is maintained in a taut condition, even the heaviest gauge canvas awnings will either tend to separate, rip or tear if subjected to windy conditions or heavy loads over any length of time. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,656 to Carter a collapsible shelter of the type described employs a canvas awning with side panels which are seamed together at outside corners or legs of the structure and relies on the use of bolts to fasten the side panels to the truss sections of the shelter to avoid separation between the awning and supporting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,676 to Lynch employs a similar type of canopy structure to that of Carter and also requires a positive means of attachment between the side panels and legs of the support structure to prevent separation therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,188 to Tsai similarly provides for the use of studs and wing nuts to secure the awning to the supporting structure. Moreover, the foregoing and other patents propose the use of spring-loaded center post assemblies, or "peak extenders" which will cause an upper portion of the post assembly to be yieldingly urged against the center point of the awning to increase the tautness or tension on the awning but afford no effective way of adjusting for the tautness of the awning over any appreciable range or to reinforce the awning at critical pressure and wear points.
It is proposed in accordance with the present invention to provide for a novel and improved adjustable tension shelter which obviates the use of fastening elements which must extend through openings or grommets in the awning but instead to reinforce or frictionally engage the awning at the critical points most subject to tearing or flapping under heavywind conditions; and still further to provide for a novel and improved means for adjustably tensioning the awning to the point of optimum tautness and which tension can be easily adjusted each time that the shelter is erected so as to compensate for any change in dimensioning or tolerance between the awning and its supporting structure, for example, as a result of repeated use or wear.